This invention relates to a method of preparing a patterned, colored surface on an object of wooden or cellulose material, in particular Masonite, veneer, chipboard, MDF-board or the like, as well as an object manufactured by the method.
Painting and coloring of surfaces on different materials may be carried out with paints of widely differing kinds and with application of one or several layers of paint and/or lacquers on the surface in different ways. In the matter of painting of surfaces of wooden or cellulose materials a completely or partly covering stain is often utilized as paint. In respect of articles of sheet-metal, e.g. cars, there is often used painting with a so-called metallic lacquer containing metal powder which is subsequently covered with at least one outer coating of a preferably clear lacquer.
An old method of painting a surface in two or more colors resides in painting each portion of the surface individually with the color intended for the portion in question (possible under-treatment and other treatment of the surface here being neglected). Another method of painting a surface, e.g. in two colors, resides in primarily painting the whole surface with one of the two intended paints and subsequently painting predetermined portions of the surface with a completely covering coating of the other paint.
A rational embodiment of the lastmentioned method which may be utilized in respect of profiled or relief-patterned surfaces resides in primarily painting the whole surface, e.g. by means of a soft paint roller, with a first paint and subsequently, after the required drying time, painting only the highest portions of the relief pattern with a different paint by means of a roller or the like which does not leave any paint in the valleys of the relief pattern. The relief pattern may be produced by milling grooves or recesses in the surface or creating them in another manner. This method accordingly requires at least two paint application operations.
In JP A-No. 58-137 472 there is disclosed a method of manufacturing a decorative wooden panel, which bears a striking resemblance to natural wood. The surface is brushed or rugged, so that the summer wood and the spring wood forms projections and dents, respectively. The rugged surface is first painted with a transparent resin lacquer after which a colored paint containing perl pigment is applied to the entire surface. Before the paint layer is dried part of the perl pigment is rendered oriented with respect to its condition, and the remainder is removed.